MAP07: Frustration (Memento Mori II)
MAP07: Frustration is the seventh level of Memento Mori II. It was designed by David Kuykendall and uses the music track "Midnight Call" by Mark Klem. It contains a separate area for multiplayer competition. It is infamous for featuring a door that does not usually open all the way, forcing the player to use it repeatedly until it opens enough to allow them through. Mission briefing According to both the text file and the Infopack: :Finally you fight and frag your way out of hell, a sewer tunnel looms before you, light shines at the end. Salvation! You have beaten them! Not too hard you think to yourself, a cakewalk compared to last time... Well, time to go home. Humming to yourself you sling your shotgun over your shoulder you make your way to the exit, only to find that it is blocked! :Well dammit, must be a way around...how bout sic this ladder...? :Hmmm, maybe your sic not done yet... Walkthrough thumb|300px|Map of MAP07 : Letters in italics refer to marked spots on the map. Sector numbers in boldface are secrets which count toward the end-of-level tally. Secrets # When you open the door leading to the yellow keycard, another set of doors will open behind you to reveal two (one on easy skill levels) chaingunners. Enter either one of the compartments they came from, and press on the wall with the lightning bolt on it. It will open to reveal a blue armor (sector 497). # In secret #1, press on the western wall with the lightning bolt on it to find a medikit (sector 531). # In the room south of the hallway behind the yellow door, after thinning out the slime flow, enter the door to the east you just opened approaching the computer terminal. Press on either wall with a lightning bolt on it to open two alcoves with a chaingunner each (only one on easy skills). The southern alcove has a wall with a lightning bolt on it, unlike the northern one; press on it to discover a medikit (sector 291). # To access the blue keycard, you must find a switch in a dark, metal room, opening a door leading to a hallway with another switch that enables access to the keycard. In the aforementioned metal room that is in the southwest of the berserk pack, press on the wall with the lightning bolt on it to the south to find a blue armor (sector 543). # As you exit the blue keycard room, you will find yet another wall with a lightning bolt on it; press on this one to find a box of shotgun shells (sector 559). Speedrunning Current records The Compet-N records for the map are: Miscellaneous demos Statistics Map data Things Technical information The "frustrating" door works because the door actually consists of 2 merged sectors. One is the door itself, the other is a sector outside of the boundary of the map. When the player starts the map a crusher is activated at this second sector. When the player then opens the door the other sector's crusher is often at such a high point that the door cannot fully open. (the two sectors share actions) this causes the 'jamming effect'. Only if the crusher is at it's lowest point the door can fully open. (the crushing stops once the door is opened) External links * Memento Mori II demos from the Compet-N database Frustration (Memento Mori II) Category:David Kuykendall levels